


Cold Hands

by kaitidid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, spnfemslashbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitidid/pseuds/kaitidid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah and the reader share a snowy day together, and the reader explains her childhood theories about angels.</p><p>Made for spnfemslashbingo. Square used: Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Her hands are always cold.  
You find it strange. Shouldn’t angels burn bright and hot? After all, someone once told you that all the stars in the sky are angels, watching over the earth.  
When you say that to Hannah, she giggles, burying her face in the pillow.  
“Why would anyone think that?” She asks.  
“Because they glow, and they’re in the sky. And I suppose that angels are similar in that sense.”  
“My true form has six wings, and a million eyes. I think that’s more complex than glowing.”  
“Hot.” You mutter under your breath. She shoots you a glare.  
“And anyway, heaven isn’t exactly in the sky. It more exists as a parallel uni-”  
You place a kiss on her lips, not ready for her to go astrophysicist on you again. “Not everyone has the advantage of being an actual angel.”  
“I suppose not.” She replies, leaning in for another kiss.  
Snow pounds on the window, the biggest blizzard of the year in full force.  
Her cold hands raise goosebumps on the back of your neck as she kisses you. Her cold lips press against yours as her hands travel down your back, lifting the hem of your shirt. Everywhere she touches, you get goosebumps, and it's perfect. She's perfect.  
Her blue eyes stand out next to the grey sky out the window. Her dark hair brushes your cheek as she lowers her lips to your neck, kissing and sucking and nipping and cold. She’s so cold.  
Her hands travel up your shirt and find your breasts, playing with your nipples. They stand up immediately. She pulls your shirt over your head and lowers her head to your chest, her lips fastening around your hardened nipple. She sucks on it, and you arch your back to get closer to her, moaning quietly.  
Her hands reach for the button of your jeans, and you moan. “Isn’t this blasphemy?”  
Her lips travel to your ear. “Of course.”  
And suddenly it’s very warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing anything close to smut. Sorry if it's not great.


End file.
